groundcontrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a composite timeline of all the events that occurred in the Ground Control universe. Pre-Battle of Krig Prehistory *Xenofacts are constructed by the Elder Race on various worlds, including Krig 7-B and Nefilim 3-1-7. Pre-2093 *An apocalyptic cult is formed by a group of Christians, which would later evolve into the Order of the New Dawn. 2093 *March 27: Humanity is almost wiped out in the nuclear holocaust that is the Sixteen Minutes War. Hundred of millions were instantly vaporized, and dozens of cities were destroyed. *Beginning of the Age of Chaos, or Dark Years. Earth's surface is almost uninhabitable with heavy amounts of radiation and its atmosphere is covered in a global nuclear winter, 2097 *The Order's underground shelters were opened to aid and convert the billions of refugees on the irradiated surface. 2110 *The Order of the New Dawn first emerges from the nuclear fallout shelters and begins to rebuild the civilized world. *This marks the end of the Dark Years and the beginning of the Reconstruction Era. 2157 *The Global Central Command, the new global government of Earth, and the World Court were established. 2160-2177 *Heresy Wars: the Order's Pax Dei battled corporate troops on and off until a unilateral ceasefire was signed in 2177. *2162: Crayven Construction, a construction company based in Australia, is founded by Reno Crayven. It is jointly owned by Crayven, Schindler and Beck. *Crayven Construction is later restructured into the Crayven Corporation, after Reno Crayven bought out his partners in a bitter takeover struggle. 2178-2202 *2178: The Crayven Corporation applies for membership in the GCC. *The Crayven Corporation builds the Kenji Arcology on Okinawa, the Sunrise Cathedral in Monterrey, and the Domed Gardens in Mars. 2207 *The FTL-Drive is created, enabling mankind to begin the colonization of space. Travel distances of up to ten light-years/day are achieved, but the FTL technology cannot be used to leave the outer ring of the Milky Way galaxy. 2231 *Reno Crayven is diagnosed with rare and terminal form of bone cancer. 2237 *Reno Crayven passes away on Mars in his Domed Gardens. 2384-2385 *Sarah Parker is born in the Chicago district, Crayven Holdings. 2390-2391 *Jarred Stone is born in the Rosario Sanctuary, Buenos Aires district. 2399 *The Draconis Empire is established by Marcus Augustus on Draconis-5. Battle of Krig (2419-2420) Dark Conspiracy Stellar Wars 2501-2699: Age of Silence *The Intergalatic Trade Guild is formed in the Outer Sphere at some point during this period. *2690: a treaty is signed among 23 star systems in the Outer Sphere on Ariel Prime, establishing the Northern Star Alliance. 2699 *October 5: the Terran Empire launches a full-scale invasion of the Outer Sphere, triggering the Second Stellar War. *NSA worlds were faced with orbital bombardment followed by the landing of a huge occupation force. 2699-2741 *Ariel Prime is the first planet to fall to Terran occupation. *2714: Jacob Angelus is born in Victoria City, Morningstar Prime. *2728: The entire NSA space fleet is wiped out after a decisive battle by the Terran Empire. *Majority of NSA worlds fall to Terran control by the end of this period. 2741 See also Category:Content